1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication technology for displaying screen display information of a computer on a display screen of a portable terminal etc., through a network from the computer having a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, on the basis of popularization of information terminals such as computers and PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), a remote operation system for operating a certain computer by an information terminal such as another computer and PDA has been provided.
In the suchlike remote operation system, a remote operation of a computer by an information terminal is realized, by notifying user operational information in a control side information terminal to a computer to be controlled, and by notifying screen information of the computer to be controlled, to the control side information terminal.
However, in case that a screen size of the control side information terminal is smaller than a screen size of the computer to be controlled, only a part of the screen of the computer to be controlled is displayed on the control side information terminal, and therefore, on the occasion of using the control side information terminal, a scroll operation has to be used freely and heavily.
On this account, in a conventional remote operation system, there is a thing which is equipped with a function for displaying a reduced screen of the computer to be controlled, on the control side information terminal screen, thereby realizing improvement of operability, but since it is of a reduced one, it is very difficult to read.